


Sing To Me

by sorryuser



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh sings, M/M, Non-Binary Tyler, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, tylers wearing a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When my baby is a mess. My baby is a dancing queen. When my baby wears a dress. It's like he's not even a human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To Me

"Tyler, what are you wearing?" Josh chuckles, looking at Tyler from the couch.

Tyler frowns, "You don't like it?" He stops playing with the black high waist skirt and tucks his hands behind his back.

"No, no sweetie. I never said that, i'm just asking." Josh smiles, standing and walking to Tyler, grabbing his waist.

"What's up, you look like somethings bothering you" Josh reaches his hand to raise Tyler's chin to meet his eyes and strokes his cheek.

"Nothing, it's no big deal" Tyler fakes a smile and tries to walk away from Josh, who doesn't let him go.

"Hey, no. Tell me" Josh connects their lips for a second. "It's okay, Ty"

"It's like," Tyler huffs, "Like I feel like a boy, but I feel like a girl too? Though I don't have any 'girl parts', you know what I mean?" Tyler looks at Josh again, who's smiling back at him. Their faces closer. Josh kisses Tyler again, his hands going to Josh's neck to deepen the kiss.

Josh breaks the kiss, "I know exactly what you mean baby, it's called being non binary."

"So, you're not gonna leave me?" Tyler whispers, interlocking their fingers and laying his head on Josh's chest.

Josh starts to sway, "Of course not baby, i'm all yours." He starts to softly sing to Tyler

"When my baby is a mess. My baby is a dancing queen. When my baby wears a dress," His hands graze Tyler's ass from under the skirt, "It's like he's not even a human being" He sings, kissing Tyler's forehead. They sway to the sound of Josh's voice.

"Nobody else, nobody else, nobody else, Has you down, but me." He moves his hands to Tyler's waist, Tyler's arms going around his neck.

"I behold the beauty, But the beauty got a hold on me. With all the other boys in the running. Never thought this could happen at 20" Josh smiles and now they're dancing around to house

"Nobody else, Nobody else, Nobody else, has you down, but me. When my baby is a mess, My baby is a dancing queen. When my baby wears a dress, It's like he's not even a human being" Josh whispers into Tyler's ear, biting the lope. He lifts Tyler up onto the kitchen counter.

"Nobody else, Nobody else, Nobody else," Josh's hands lay on Tyler's exposed thighs, "Has you down, Has you down, Has you down, but me," His hands go higher, creasing Tyler's soft thighs.  
  
"Singing a ooohhhh," He bites Tyler's neck, "I've been singing a ooohhhh" He leans down and marks Tyler's thighs with bite marks and hickeys, "I've been singing a ooohhhh" He sings, coming back up to connect their mouths and intertwine their fingers.

"What a tease, Dun" Tyler whispers against his lips

"It's what I was made for" Josh smirks

"You have an amazing voice, Joshie. Really get's be tingly in all the right places" Tyler laughs, He pushes Josh softy and hops off the counter. He walks away, swaying his hips.

"You look great in that skirt by the way." Josh calls out to him.

"I know, come to the bedroom if you wanna find out how I look taking it off" Tyler calls back and Josh almost slips running to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPTS GREATLY ACCEPTED WITH ANY SHIP!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> :)xx


End file.
